


So, we got a deal?

by SpicaM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Raphael are a team, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Raphael is a good brother, Raphael is nice, Season/Series 06, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Dean, having to leave Lisa, starts to search a way to get Sam out of the cage and uses the only option he had: The angel he and Cas leave in a circle of holy oil.Now, a scornful archangel and a hunter try to get their brothers out of the cage.





	1. The archangel who knows nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english, my first work in supernatural, so any opinion is welcomed.

**Chapter 1: The archangel who knows nothing**

 

Sam was gone.

The apocalypse was over and the only thing Dean could do was respect the promise he made to his brother before he ended up in the cage with the archangels and Adam. He had returned with Lisa and Ben.

Dean knew Ben was not his son, but for heaven's sake he wanted him to be, that kld was amazing and had received him at his worst. That child is going to be someone great in life.

Lisa had opened the doors to him when Dean had nowhere to go, nowhere to drown his sorrows that does not involve dying at the hands of some supernatural fuglie. She had heard his horrible and sad story, had offered him a place to stay until he could go on his way.

Because this was just a stop.

Dean saw the looks that Lisa's neighbors gave him. He could hear the rumors.

"A woman alone with a son brings a stray to her house"

"He doesn’t do anything in the house"

"An opportunist"

"He can’t be the father of little Ben"

“He is a horrible influence for them”

He could feel their cold gaze that not only judged him, but also judged Lisa and Ben.

Dean had no problem receiving insults and rumors, but he couldn’t let Lisa's life be ruined because of him. He had already ruined enough lives. He was not going to let Lisa's and Ben's, especially Ben's, lives be ruined because of him.

"Sorry Sammy, I can’t do this to Lisa or Ben. They don’t deserve it"

He kept murmuring as he packed his things and secured the house. He was not going to leave them alone without protection, he had to keep them safe even if he had to leave to improve their lives.

A trap for demons on the back of the carpet, iron in the windows and bless the garden. He was leaving them safe so they can be happy.

"Dean ... are you sure about this?"

Lisa asked as soon as she saw Dean's suitcase with all its stuff.

"Lisa, I can’t do this. I can’t stay and ruin your life. It’s not fair for you"

Dean answered closing the suitcase and returning to see her.

"You are not ruining our lives. You saved us all, I can’t let you go out with all the monsters while you're like this "

Lisa said clenching her fists, staring at Dean. She was determined to not leave him alone. Not now when he has lost everything.

"No Lisa, you don’t understand. I ... ruin everything I touch. I ruined Sam's life and had to end up in the cage, ruined Dad's life until he had to sacrifice it for me, hell I ruined Cas when he saved me from hell. I can’t let you or Ben end up in danger because of me."

Dean answered looking at her with a slight bitter smile. He was not going to let any monster, out of revenge against him, hurt them.

"Dean. You know it's not true. Your brother loved you and that's why he left, because he loved you and believed you deserved a happy life, your father did the same and your angel is watching over you even now "

Try to reason Lisa, but she could see in his eyes that he was determined. She also heard the rumors of the neighbors, but she didn’t give them importance, they have never been kind to her just because she is a single mother. They’re never going to see anyone with good eyes just because they are staying at her home.

But Dean couldn’t understand it.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. Take good care of Ben "

It was the last thing Lisa Braeden heard from Dean Winchester that day.

After a painful farewell to Ben, Dean turned on his Impala and started driving aimlessly to the nearest hotel in the next state.

"Well, if I can’t keep my promise, I'll get you out of there so you can yell at me as much as you want, Sammy."

Dean whispered with a slight smile and decisive eyes.

\----------------

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

There was no way to open Lucifer's cage to get Sammy out of there. Unless he called Bobby, he was lost. But Bobby was so in agreement with Sam about Lisa that he was going to force him to return whether he liked it or not. Cas is not answering his calls because he's still trying to fix heaven.

He had no choice.

Dean sighed, guarding the weapons in the Impala's trunk when he saw the jar of holy oil and blinked a couple of times.

He still had one option.

Behind the wheel, he began driving and driving to the house where he and Cas had abandoned an archangel before the final battle. Dean hoped he was still there.

"Please let it be there, please, I need the winged bastard to be there."

Dean murmured as he drove to the inside of the house and look with relief at the archangel in the middle of the circle of fire.

"Dean Winchester"

Greet the angel, looking at him coldly. He was very angry.

"Heya, Raph"

Dean greeted with a smirk slowly approaching the archangel. He didn’t know what he could do from that distance, even surrounded by holy fire.

"My name is Raphael, you mud monkey"

He answered with a serious face and a murderous look. Seriously the dude still had desires of smiting Dean.

“Ralph, look, did you know the apocalypse is over? Mikey got himself with Lucy in the cage along with my brothers”

The archangel pauses his glare a moment to hear the news.

“How?”

It was clear the priorities of the archangel was his siblings more than glaring at Dean for trapping him in the holy oil. That's a relief. Dean can work on that. Brother to brother.

“Sam, my brother, fought with Lucifer for the control and…took Michael before going to the cage” Dean knows it hurts to remember how Sammy look at him when he was damning himself to infinite torture in the cage in the deepest point in hell. Pausing, Dean looks at Raphael and saw him cold and heartless. Maybe, he shouldn't have to come, maybe this is a mistake. But, the only being who can bring Sammy out of the cage is Raphael, the last archangel. Even if the archangel in question is a big douchebag.

“Why did you come to tell me this? Are you going to gloat about being the responsible on locking my brothers?”

The archangel fixes him again with his glare. Dean looks at him directly to the eyes. If he wants this to work, he have to be honest with the angel. This is his only idea, if this didn’t work, he will be at a loss at how save Sammy from the cage.

“No, I came here to make a deal with you”

“I am no crossroad demon to make a deal with a mud monkey”

“No, but you want your douchebag brother out of the cage.”

The archangel stops and inclines his head very similar to Cas. The reminder of his good friend only makes him ache for him. He would have need his friend when he was at Lisa’s. Dean can only hope Cas will not have any problems if he freed Raphael.

“Who is in charge of Heaven now? My brother, Michael, was the leader.”

Dean didn’t know if he should tell the douchebag that, if he freed the archangel, Cas could be killed again by the same angel.

“Can you get people out of the cage?”

The archangel frowns a little more for his change of topic. But his only way to freed himself of this holy oil is to play whatever plot this human was doing.

“Yes”

“How?”

“I am an archangel, I have the ways to open again the cage and return the Paradise in earth”

“Well, no, dude. Not happening”

Dean took a seat in the floor and starts talking ignoring the archangel’s words.

“Look. You know nothing about this world. This is how the things are right now, so listen here..."


	2. The story and the vow

**Chapter 2: The story and the vow**

The hunter and the archangel were seated in the dirty floor in an abandoned house looking at each other. The hunter have spent a lot of time he doesn't have in order to convince an archangel why he must help him recover his brother and why the apocalypse is a bad idea.

The archangel is cold and detached, the hunter is insistent and full of love for his little brother. It reminds the archangel of his older brother, Michael, after Lucifer's fall. How full of love and compassion, how bright he was and how much he loved Lucifer, Gabriel and himself. Raphael aches sometimes for that bright times where there was a father and hope and peace. Now, Gabriel is dead, Michael and Lucifer are in the cage and Father is gone.

This puny human, this little mud monkey came here with a bright soul, eyes determined in having his little brother back and starts telling him a tale. A simple tale about two brothers who lost a mother and a father in a fire and in exchange they only gain a sergeant, a life in the road and monsters in the dark. A story about a boy who stoles gifts with the only reason his little brother can believe in an absent Father, and a boy who gives his brother the token that was destined for their father.

The love in the story, the determination of the older to find their father and the rebellious little brother who went searching for a revenge and gain something he lost a long time ago, his brother. A brother who left, a brother who was the mediator, a brother who didn't care anymore, a tired brother who wants to die. A brother who is powerless before the world, a brother who try to make things better. Just a story about two brothers.

Yet, in that story Raphael can see himself in some parts, see Michael in some parts, see Gabriel in some parts, even Lucifer can be seen in the story. Their Father can be similar to the father of the story. He finds himself aching a few times when the brothers betray each other, when one brother dies, when the little brother left, when the older brother gets so tired with life. He starts to understand why the human is telling him this story. He wants Raphael to understand why he needs his little brother back and it's getting harder to say NO.

“…then, the little brother traps the big evil, the misunderstood good and himself in order to get to the pit of darkness the big evil came. Now, the older brother went and fulfill the promise he made to his little brother. He went with the woman and try to live the life his brother wants, but it was useless. The woman was getting problems because the nature of the older brother was different than the normal man and he leaves before she will become an unwelcomed neighbor. So, now he is searching a way to save his little brother.”

Raphael watch him stop his tale and take a deep breath.

“That’s why human beings don't want the apocalypse. They cry, suffer and die, but they are happy, laugh, smile too. The world have a good and a bad and that is the reason we need to try and live in it. Will you help me?”

A part of Raphael is wanting to say no, the other part, the part that was touched by the story and the pain it brings with the memories of his siblings, wants to do it. Wants to help this tiny human. He is an angel, he was created to help, to cure, he was the healer, he wants to do his mission one more time.

With a nod, the human stands up and stretch before going out and closing the door behind him. The archangel figures he is giving him time to come to a conclusion. So, he starts to think. The only way he can be free is using this human to make him freed him. That is what his mind told him, his heart, buried in the dephts of this grace just want to help the human.

When the human, Dean, is back, Raphael stands up and look at him directly in the eyes.

“I will”

Dean nods once and walks near the archangel. He extends his hand and the archangel hesitantly take it.

“Swear on your grace you will help me find my brother and you will not kill Castiel again”

“I swear”

Dean nods and grips tightly the handshake. The movements the human did were simple, he just steps in the fire a couple of times and the circle is over. He is free.

“You are smart, Dean Winchester. Making me swear on my grace in order to help you and not kill Castiel. Why do you not ask the same for you?”

The question was making itself when he hears the wording for the first time. Why the human cares about the angel who disobeys?

“Well, ‘cos Cas is a good friend and I know I should be dead a long time ago”.

 


	3. Promises and Vows

**Chapter 3: Promises and Vows**

Going around the country in his faithful Impala was the most relaxing activities Dean can do right now. Even with the archangel at the other side of the car.

"So, Ralph"

Started Dean. He did give the dude a couple of time in order to get in the car earlier and gave him more time before starting with the questions. He needs answers right now.

"My name is Raphael"

Replied the archangel and Dean can't stop the snort at Raphael's words. 

"Dude, you actually take everything very literal. I want to know how you can open the cage"

Said Dean without taking his eyes out of the road. 

Some part of him was sure he needs to be able to defend himself from the archangel who killed Cas, but right now, he is very sure of the vow he made the archangel take. Even if Raph kills Dean, he couldn't do the same to Cas.

"There are ways, ancient ways. Father made the cage impossible to open from the inside, but from the outside it can be open. Michael did not have the hability to do it because he was the one who close it the first time. However, I can be able to look at the new seals who can open the cage. I can break the seals and freed Michael meanwhile you can freed your brother"

Explained Raph and Dean nod a couple of times understanding.

"It's not going to be some weird murdering stuff? Cos, you know, the first seal was me in hell and the last were Lilith killed. How can that fix it?"

Asked Dean avoiding the shudder when remembering his Hell Time.

"The first and last seal were the most difficult ones to reset because Lilith was the first demon, it would take something very powerful, like a Knight of Hell or a Prince of Hell"

Answered the archangel. Dean just looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, Knights? Princes? Hell has those things?"

Asked Dean looking at the archangel and stopping in the next city he can find.

"Yes. Although, all of the Knights of Hell were killed by Cain. We can find the Prince of Hell who become the next last seal"

Explained the archangel looking at the place the human had stopped his car.

Raphael never had go into a car. He, as an archangel, didn't see the purpose when he can fly. The human, however, was insistent. The human just want him to acompany in his car. Just because the human didn't trust him and he didn't trust the human, they are doomed in that horrible transport.

"Look, I'll go and get us a room and then you can explain everything"

Said Dean before getting out of the car. Raphael looked at him going. He know the soul of the Righteous Man had to be pure and strong, the last soul Father did to make sure the apocalypse can start. The warrior of Heaven and the Vessel of Michael. Raphael knows everything about the soul, the soul, when the human and Castiel put him in the circle of fire, he just looked at the man as a broken soul with no will left to live. Being Michael's vessel was the most merciful thing they could do for the pure soul they send to hell. It was a reward.

But the human didn't want the biggest honor and the perfect reward. With the tale the human told him, Raphael understands the soul wants to be free without the healing aura of an archangel's grace.

Now, the soul was getting brighter and brighter. The soul wants to keep fighting. The pure determination was making the soul brighter. It was a nice thing to look. An angel was attracted by holy and pure things. If the soul looks like that every single step from his resurrection to the end of the apocalypse, it is no wonder Castiel was so faithful following the soul until he almost fell.

Raphael made himself a promise. He would stay near the soul until Raphael can understand the nexus between this Righteous Man and Father. There has to be a connection, the soul was created and cared by Father until he left and the soul was moved to the souls who are ready to go to the human world.

Humans were so strange creatures.

Even now, with the human smirking at him, his soul was bright and pure, getting brighter with the sole idea his brother will be safe. This simple idea, this simple hope, was enough to make the soul in him shine. 

"Come on, Raph"

And the archangel made a promise to himself, he will understand how a couple of humans and an almost fallen angel can stop the apocalypse heaven and hell started. When he can understand this, he will show it to Michael and both of them, together, will fix everything that was wrong in Heaven.

He had made a vow to the human, in order to fix the human's family.

He had made a promise to himself, in order to fix his family.

Maybe, if they fix everything using Father's precious warrior, Father will come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this idea. The most difficult thing here is translating my ideas.  
> Sooo, any suggestion, observation, or correction will be welcome.  
> Thank you very much


End file.
